Feline Love
by MidnightWinterRain
Summary: Yullen. He's just a small tabby living in a large mansion. His days filled with nothing but freedom, yet he feels trap. He's just a small tabby, with a small secret. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

. . .

. .

.

The smell of damp fresh forest, meadow and the cool morning breeze waved in the air. A luscious green shade covering every corner of the back garden-forest. Bird's chipper breaking through the quietness of a new day.

From far, round metallic hues watch the sphere of flame raise over the horizon. Golden rays gently settle over the land, trees, reaching a long thick branch and warming short milky fur. Eyes fallow the yellow light until it shined over watchful curious metallic pools, turning them to a vibrant pale ember.

Pupils dilate, a small pink nose twitches moving thin whiskers up and down. Small triangle-shaped ears jerking ever so slightly at every noise being created. The sound of a loud splash suddenly getting the attention of the male tabby. A gaze travels around to locating the source of the noise.

_That's right the pond._

The small feline stilts his head, staring profoundly at the circle of water before jumping down from the branch. Landing with a soft thud on the damp grass, the kitten shakes his coat. Right after the tabby begins to stretch his small spine cracking bones back into place. Finishing, he easily stalks to the edge of the pond.

Climbing over a medium size stone, the small white animal gazes over the water and instantly spots a small bridge over the pond. His eyes then catch the moving koi fish. Metallic hues traveling from one fish to another until he notice his own reflexion on the water.

_Is that really me?_

As he sat on the stone staring at the water. The tabby slowly begins to move, watching as his swirling reflexion on the clear liquid follows along. The kitten lets out a soft mewl before reaching down to touch the cool water and immediately the white little paw becomes wet at contact.

_**Clap! Clap!**_

His perfect hearing pick up clapping and footsteps. Turning around, the feline awaits for the source of the noise. The shape of a woman appears from a corner, it was one of the maids working in the mansion.

Upon seeing the small white bundle by the pond, Miko hurried her steps. "Kitty, please don't fall again!"

With quick steps, the woman in a black with white floral kimono snatched the small furry animal in her arms. The feline stays calm as he's cradle, his metallic hues find Miko glancing down at him with a smile. Her ashy color hair pinned up in a bun. He can see the age lines on the woman's face, indicating her years.

"Remember what happened last time you were near the pond little one. Master wasn't at all to happy to see his kitten getting soaked up."

_Tell me about it. I almost drowned, but I can't stay away from my friends_.

The feline only got to see an orange with white strip koi fish leap up in the air before the koi landed back in the water. Miko turned away, cutting his view of the pond as she began to walk directly to the mansion.

Seven months he has called this place home, and the kitten is yet to come accustom to it. Miko settle the small tabby on a cushion once inside the warm house. "Don't move from here now, I'll be right back with your food."

He watched her go, disappearing in what has to be the large kitchen. He wasn't allowed inside for some reason, maybe because he was an animal? The only time the tiny cat could enter is when he's in the arms of his Master.

_Speaking of, where is he?_

Looking out the large window, the feline observe the sun getting higher. It was almost passed over the tress from the back garden. Listening closely, the tabby could only pick up noises from within the first bottom floor. Meaning the Master of the house was still resting.

_It's the weekend after all, of course he would still be in bed._

"Here you are little one."

A small ear twitched, the woman offering food is the only one who called him _little one_. Then again, Miko is the one who takes care of him when his Master is too busy. She's basically his personal caretaker.

_The name sounds better than the one he gave me, when I really think about it._

He glanced at his bowl, lowered down and sniffed the salmon before he quickly dug in. The meat tasty on his taste buds, and the hand petted him softly just made him feel amazing.

"After this I'll groom you, my little one."

* * *

Around evening, the feline slowly went up the stairs. It was a challenge, for he was smaller than he should. His paws and back legs slipping at each step. He wanted to use his claws and climb up, but remember the displeased face his Master wore at finding catches on the fine wood.

Ten minutes later the tabby gave up and slumped down on the step. One of his small legs dangling on the edge. It was a hassle getting up, but not when getting down. The steps were a little higher and they were slippery. His small body tired right there, all of his energy going to waste on those endless stairs.

_The enemy has won. I'll just wait till someone–_

The white kitten was startled as he got picked up. The owner of he hands adjusting him first before the feline came face to face with a familiar one. Dark midnight hair framing a sharp and handsome face, and the bundle let out a small mewl of recognition.

_Master Kanda._

"You don't listen Moyashi, wait for someone to take you upstairs."

_He was watching me struggle and he just stood there!_

The small animal wanted to get away from his Master right there. He felt humiliated, but the hands holding him wouldn't budge. At the end the tabby was purring once he came in contact with the warm chest of the young man holding him. The skillful rubbing behind his ear did nothing but drown him into a blissful moment.

They were moving and the kitten didn't even notice. He was on his back, his belly getting rubbed just the right way. His small pink paws taping the hand massaging his stomach, asking for more. Once the rubbing stopped, he was already inside a large room with his Master sitting down.

Getting up, the feline observed the area. The large working office glowed with a shade of orange as the sun began to set behind his Master. He gazed up meeting dark observant eyes. The white tabby mowed before deciding to get off and walked over to his cushion. Even as he lay some distance away from his owner, he felt the young man watching him.

_Did I do something wrong today?_

"Don't go near the pond, Moyashi."

Small ears lowered down and the kitten looked away from his Maters. Apparently, Miko told his Master about earlier. So if he almost drowned last time, what's the big deal? Master Kanda could get another pet if he died or when the man wanted.

_One much better than this cat._

Later that night, the small feline couldn't sleep. He glanced around in the darkness of the room, his Master sleeping on his large comfy bed. Jumping from the chair to the windowsill, the kitten stare at the crested moon poised in the sky from the parted drapes.

Minutes pass until a sudden itch began to run all over his small body. He scratched every part of is furry coat wanting the itchiness to go away, but the scratching did nothing at all to help. With a high leap he landed back on the ground where he rolled over a couple of times. The furry figure stretched in a painful way as he lay on the ground, and slowly bones snapped within the small body as the morphing began.

Soft quiet curses follow, two palms pressed firmly against the wooden floor. Shaky arms and legs put effort into pushing a slim naked body up. Once straight, and after the trembling of legs stop, the porcelain color figure quickly glanced at the bed. The man on the mattress knocked out cold, and the shaped let out a relived sigh. Tuning back to the window, metallic orbs glared at the sky.

_This shouldn't be happening until a few more weeks! Maybe I'm coming down with something._

The silhouette of a male moved away from the light, staying closer to the shadows near the long silky drapes. Pushing away ivory locks from his eyes, the naked form thought with worry. What if the shifting happened during the day in front of his Master.

_Then what?_

Shaking his head, the once tabby slowly began to pace about the window. Three minutes is all he had, when he stopped all movement as the young man in the bed stir.

_Crap!_

The lean nude body hid within the darkness of the room, slowly crouching down and using the drapes as shields. He held his breath waiting for the shifting to stop. He didn't know the man could be so sensitive to the movement going on.

"Moyashi?"

_**Nothing.**_

"Moyashi?"

The young man sat on the bed and looked around. Kanda swore he heard something and it woke him from his sleep. The light seeping through the window helping him see clearly in the darkness. He knew only his pet was allowed in his room at this time. His head snapped to the side as he heard movement again. Looking at the parted drapes, the raven glance down and watch as his feline stepped into the pallid light.

"Meow."

Kanda tapped the side of the bed and the white tabby made for a jump, but the small body not making it fully there. He gently took hold his kitten as claws buried deep within the side of the mattress. The owner laid back down once he had his pet in arms.

The small white bundle moved around, before finally settling over a perfect spot on the firm and warm stomach. The young man didn't even feel the weight on his body as the soft purrs slowly return him back to sleep.

Shiny silver orbs open after a while, watching the pale ray of light. The singing of crickets and the soft breathing of his Master keeping him wide awake.

_That was close, I should really be more careful and quiet... I'm hungry._

* * *

**A/N: This story seriously came out of no where and I just typed it. **

**Should I continue it? Review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

He reached up, flicking the long, dark and very interesting strip of cloth. The small feline stood on his hind feet with a paw holding his balance on the solid form. The other paw busy, the cord wouldn't stop moving. Halting momentary, he observed the swaying silk before he quickly tried to capture his desired prized.

"It's a tie, Moyashi."

The tabby looked away from moving object, tilting his head back. The firm jaw of his Master was in full view. The young man looked ahead to the mirror before him as he adjusted the tie around his neck, the reason the silk danced back and forth. His gaze travel down once again as the tie made a flip getting attention.

_I can get it, it can– it stop moving!_

Just as he got ready to pounce the silk, he got picked up by the scruff of his neck. The kitten stayed still as his feet left the bureau. His eyes leveling enough to find his Master's face, he mewl staring at the man with round metallic orbs.

"I'm heading out, don't go near the pond or wander away from the house." His Master gently tapped his little pink nose to emphasize his point.

"Meow."

_I know, I can't never venture away without you around._

"Seeing as you understand, stay with Miko for the rest of the day."

His ears and gaze slowly dropped. Can't his master see, he can't stay indoors forever. Outside, there was a beautiful forest literally connected to the back garden. All the tabby dreamed of was to run freely amongst the trees, bushes and flowers. He wanted to explore the forest just like any other animal would.

He got sift and the kitten looked up to meet his Master's face now closer. The feline blinked before his small tongue flicker out and he licked the tip of man's nose. The action lead to the tiny animal rubbing his face against the young man's cheek. A chuckled filled the tabby's ear, and he purred. He loved making his Master laugh, it made him feel happy.

"You're very affectionate this morning, Moyashi." Kanda cradle the small bundle in one harm and walked away from the mirror. As he got closer to the bed, the man felt the kitten rubbing against him. He lower his pet on the bed where he picked up his jacket and finished putting his suit on.

Smoothing every wrinkle on his attire, the bundle on the bed soon caught his eye. The male glanced down and watched with fascination as his kitten licked his paw before the tabby rubbed his small head then face. The feline continue to groom himself and Kanda couldn't look away. After a while the small animal felt his stare as he stop licking his paw.

_What is it? _

"Mew."

His Master petted him before gently scratching below his jaw and the kitten purr happily. The raven stop then picked him up again. "Behave, Moyashi." His Master peck the top of his head and the tabby mewl. He was let down and the feline follow his owner with a watchful gaze until the door blocked his sight. The feline slowly jumped off the bed and walked straight for the larger window.

With the armchair near the wall, he was able to reach the windowsill. It didn't take long as his Master appeared on the driveway. Just as the young man opened the car, he glanced around until his eyes landed on the tabby by the window. The kitten excited that his owner noticed his presence swayed his tail. The man looked away and got inside the vehicle, the engines roar to life and he watched his Master go.

To his delight the door was open and the white kitten stalked out of the main room. He reached the staircase and simply stood watching for the top as his eyes landed on Miko waiting at the bottom. The woman wore a magenta kimono with dark butterflies and her usual warm smile.

"Come now little one." Miko open her arms in a welcoming manner. The tabby decided to get down, he was hungry and he knew the woman would feed him. Taking the steps one at a time, the kitten went down with small hops.

He paused just as he was getting to the bottom, and he decided to take the steps like a big cat. The tabby stood straight, reached forward but at the last second learn that he couldn't reach the next step. Losing his balance, the feline stumbling down.

"Kitty!" Cried Miko watching as the small bundle came rolling down the stairs

In the last few steps, the woman took hold of the tabby before he could continue to fall. She gently cooed the kitten hushing him and nursing any injuries the small cat might have. After no complain created by her precious cargo, Miko lifted him up.

"You silly, you can't take the steps like that. Maybe later on when you're a little bigger?"

_Seven months and no change. You're a strange kitten, just like your Master. _The woman thought carrying the feline away.

* * *

The two were in the back garden, the sun already out and shinning all around. The tabby sat on the outside table, drinking his daily milk. Next to him Miko worked on some roses she was going to take inside the mansion. She sat trimming the flowers before adding them to the vase.

"You know kitten, I think Master Kanda has a very soft spot for you."

The feline slowly stop lapping the warm milk and he lifted his gaze away from the bowl. For a moment he caught sight of the gardener walking a few yards away from their table. He return to the woman talking, his Master had a soft side for him?

"Meow."

Miko glanced at the kitten before picking up red bud from the bunch. "You are probably wondering what I'm talking about."

_**Clip!**_

"Well before you my dear, the Master had more pets. Felines to be specific." She paused to measure the stem of the rose. Having the right measurement, Miko clipped off the remaining.

_He had more like me?_ The tiny cat suddenly became very intrigued. He wanted to hear more of what the lovely woman would say about his Master that he didn't know about.

"Master Kanda really likes cats, and for as long as I have work for him I never really seen the mansion without a feline around." The woman carefully placed the rose in the vase, examining her work then picked up another. "Though back then his taste for cats were on the exotic side. The first one I can still remember was a leopard."

The tabby forgot all about his milk and decided to join Miko closer. Her story roping him effortlessly and pulling him in. Line, link and sinker. He slightly wonder, if any of those cats were still around.

_In the forest maybe?_

"After the leopard came the puma. Then it was the white tiger, he wasn't as pure coated looking as you my little one, but he was a sight."

_**Clip!**_

"Then it was the lion, and finally a panther. I saw them all, running freely all around the perimeters of the mansion. Everyone working at that time were walking on eggshells, afraid of getting pounce on."

_They ran around freely?_

"But even as they did as they pleased, one thing never happened. All of those felines never enter the mansion, unlike you my little one." She turn to face the kitten, his wide metallic hues spoke of curiosity.

"Mew."

_Unlike me?_

"I never really thought about it, until you came along. Master pampers you like I have never seen him. He might be busy, but he makes time for you." Miko return to the vase and adjusted it sideways looking for any imperfection. The ivory antic as delicate looking as the tabby sitting on the table next to her work. "He shelters you in a very different way, you're special to him."

_No, he's keeping me away from what he gave others... freedom._

"Only for a couple of years, before you, did the Master went without a pet. I have to say, he was rather on the moody side." She smiled remember the young man. She continue to reminisce, not noticing that a certain feline wasn't listening anymore.

His little nose twitch, his Master prohibited him many things, like getting near the pond to be near the koi' unless he's with someone. He did almost drown but he had a bad leg that day. The forest was big, but he wouldn't get lost. He's a cat, he could easily sniff his way back to the mansion.

_I'm not dumb!_

His Master didn't allow him the simplest of things, and it sadden him to know the ones before him had all the freedom they desired.

The tabby suddenly got struck with a wondrous thought, his Master wasn't home and Miko looked to lost in her story. The kitten decided then, that if his Master didn't give him the freedom he wished for, he would simply be the one getting what he wanted. What are the odds of his Master returning home at this exact minute?

_Like me flying._

Leaping off the table, the white feline carefully and quietly sneaked away from the woman. In a fast sprint he was gone. The edge of the forest slowly grew closer and his animal instincts kicking in. The unusual tabby would venture the forest freely, the place he's forbidden to go, and the same place where his Mater first found him.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to give this story a shot.**

**I was rather impress by the many reviews the first chapter received.**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Later.**


End file.
